


Patience

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Time before love [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: "give and take" to friends to lovers, Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: With time Hisoka learns that if he were to look closely into Illumi’s face, he could see faint glimmers of emotions. However, those glimpses were fleeting - a moment later Illumi’s face would regain its calm and detached expression.That was why Hisoka preferred working with Illumi to sleeping with him.





	Patience

Hisoka enjoys sleeping with Illumi, as it is always straightforward and pleasurable. Illumi’s experience shows through the quickness and ease with which he learns just how hard Hisoka likes his hair to be pulled and his neck bitten, how to touch Hisoka in a way that leaves him aching with desperate desire, how to read Hisoka’s face to determine if he should go slower or faster. Illumi’s touches are always methodical, skillful and refined, and sometimes Hisoka thinks that he could simply relax and enjoy the experience, letting Illumi do all the work. He never dares, however, since relaxing while with a professional assassin is an incredibly dangerous idea. That is why Hisoka always feels so tempted. 

The only thing Hisoka does not enjoy during his encounters with Illumi is the detached expression of his face. As skillful and refined as Illumi’s touches are, sometimes they feel almost reflexive and motoric, lacking any emotion behind them. Hisoka is not looking for love, of course, but dispassionate sex feels quite odd. Looking into Illumi’s face, at times Hisoka feels as if Illumi is unaware of where he is and what he is doing, as if Illumi’s mind is far away and the body is awkwardly left behind. This perplexes Hisoka who is always acutely aware of where he is and why he does things. With time Hisoka learns that if he were to look closely into Illumi’s face, he could see faint glimmer of emotions. However those glimpses were fleeting as just a moment later Illumi’s face would regain its calm and detached expression. 

That was why Hisoka preferred working with Illumi to sleeping with him. Illumi’s motions as he was killing and torturing the targets were methodical, skillful and refined, and the way he handled his needles demonstrated the extent of his fighting experience. Hisoka enjoyed watching Illumi demonstrate his skills, but he also took great pleasure in observing the expression of dark delight that appeared on Illumi’s face when he killed his targets. It was very clear that Illumi had a passion for killing. Hisoka often fantasized about seeing that expression on Illumi’s face when they were abed. _One day, I will have that effect on him, I will have power over him._

Hisoka did not need Illumi’s help with this particular task, it was quite simple, really. However, he could not deny himself the pleasure of watching Illumi work, the pleasure of watching him kill people and observing the way Illumi’s face would change as the life left his victim's body. For this pleasure Hisoka was prepared to pay the rather steep price that the Zoldyck assasins charged for their work. _What good is money if you cannot sped them on things you enjoy?_

As expected, it did not take long for them to deal with the targets. _They had no chance even against one of us._ Soon enough the six people were nothing but bloody red ruins on the dirty floor of the warehouse. Hisoka touched his cheek – there was a deep cut that he received during the fight, when he got distracted watching Illumi kill one of the men. Hisoka greatly enjoyed both he skill with which Illumi forced the needle through the man’s head and the satisfied expression that bloomed on Illumi’s face. 

“We should get a drink after a job this well done,” the words left Hisoka’s mouth before he could think about his own suggestion. _We have gotten drinks before,_ Hisoka told himself, _this is not different._

Illumi turned to him, wiping blood off of one of the needles. His facial expression was blank once again, and Hisoka thought that he would decline the offer, but, to his surprise, Illumi agreed. 

The bar that Hisoka had in mind was relatively close to the warehouse – and it was the kind of place where no asked unnecessary questions. Even when the patrons came in in the middle of the night covered in blood. The owner, a former Hunter, as Hisoka learned recently, did not like meddling in his patrons’ affairs and did not care about what they did outside the bar – so long as they produced no disturbances inside. Hisoka once got to witness what happened to the unfortunate souls that decided to break that simple rule. 

The bar was quite lively despite the late hour and, as expected, no one paid any attention to Hisoka and Illumi’s arrival or to blood splatters on their clothes. As they sat at the bar and ordered their drinks, Illumi turned to Hisoka. 

“Quite a place,” he said, picking up his glass and inspecting it in the dim light of the bar with a slightly disgusted expression on his face. Hisoka noticed that the glass was not very clean, but Illumi’s disgust was quite entertaining. _An assassin, who went through the posion training is scared of a little dirt,_ Hisoka smirked to himself. Illumi turned the glass around to a cleaner side and took a sip of the drink. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hisoka said after brief silence, “How did you end up choosing needles for your weapon?”

“Because they work for me,” Illumi replied, without looking at Hisoka. 

“There must be more to it,” Hisoka insisted. He was curious and was not going to give up easily. “For example, I developed my nen – and named my ability – based on something I loved in my childhood, the Bungee Gum. I was quite poor as a child, so whenever I had a chance to have Bungee Gum, I’d always chew it long after it lost its flavor,” Hisoka explained, looking at Illumi. 

Illumi was quiet for a long while. 

“My parents liked using needles during the torture training,” Illumi suddenly conceded, “I was fascinated by how much pain this simple object could inflict in skillful hands. I also find needles to be quite versatile in their use, so I chose to fight using them.”

_How fitting._

“My father does seem to favor electricity in torture training these days,” Illumi said as he finished his drink, “And my grandfather disagrees – he believes my younger siblings, especially the five year old, are too young for electricity training and should start out with the needle training instead. Father says he is too conservative.”

 _Of course he could not be the only one in the family who has issues,_ Hisoka thought to himself, finishing his drink. 

As they left the bar, Hisoka quickly pondered if he could convince Illumi to come with him to his hotel room. _Perhaps, he will be more lively if we do it right after the murder._ The idea was quickly discarded, however, as Illumi was quite determined to leave, saying that he had more work he needed to do. 

_One day I will be able to elicit the same reaction from him as murder does,_ Hisoka told himself, watching Illumi leave, _I will have power over him, but, for now, I will just have to wait and be patient._

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, second fic from Hisoka POV, and his POV is proving a little bit more difficult to write than Illumi's. 
> 
> I know, I know, I promised the second chapter of "Concealed," and it's coming along, but this fic just sprang to mind, so I had to write it. 
> 
> I’m thinking of writing another round of fics for requests after the second chapter of “Concealed” as “Junior” and “Cards” seemed to have gone over well.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
